Grace Ballard
Grace Ballard is a British movie actress and one of the two main antagonists of the 2019 mystery comedy film Murder Mystery. She was portrayed by in her first villainous role. Biography Ballard is first seen on the family Yacht Of her ex-boyfriend, billionaire Charles Cavendish. Also on the Yacht are Cavendish's ex-fiancé Suzi, his cousin Tobey, Colonel Ulenga, his bodyguard Sergei, the Maharaja Vikram of Mumbai, race car driver Juan Carlos Rivera, and their host Malcolm Quince, Cavendish’s uncle. Also joining them as last minute invites of Cavendish are New York police officer Nick Spitz and his wife Audrey, a hairdresser. At Dinner Quince announces that his soon-to-be-wife Suzi will be the only one to receive his inheritance, believing the others only feign interest in him because of his money. Before he can sign his new will, the lights go out and come back on to reveal Quince dead, stabbed by his own dagger. Nick orders the room locked and the guests return to their rooms. Later that night, the guests find Tobey, Quince’s only son, dead from an apparent suicide. Upon arriving in Monte Carlo, the guests are questioned by Inspector Laurent Delacroix, who believes Nick and Audrey are guilty of the murders. At the Monaco Grand Prix, Nick and Audrey question the guests. That night, Sergei summons them to his room, where he reveals Quince had married the Colonel’s fianceé while the Colonel was in a coma, which ended with her death and an allegedly stillborn baby. The couple hide when someone knocks on the door, and come out to find Sergei has been murdered. Nick follows Suzi to a library where he finds Audrey, who reveals Cavendish is in the building as well. They realize Cavendish and Suzi are still in love and, presumably, the murderers. The couple are forced to flee from a hidden gunman and meet Rivera and are confronted by Suzi, who is killed by the masked killer. Nick and Audrey go to Quince’s mansion to confront Cavendish, but find him dead by poisoning. The couple summon Delacroix and the remaining guests Ulenga, Grace, Vikram, and Rivera, who all have alibis. Nick reveals that he called his partner at NYPD to look up the death certificates of Quince's late wife and son, only for there to be one for just the wife. Nick had realized that there was no death certificate for that child because there was no death. The Colonel reveals that Quince would never abandon a son. Audrey realizes that the supposed son was an unwanted daughter that Quince disowned as he only wanted boys. Audrey deduces that Grace is the murderer; she was helped by Tobey, who she then killed, attempted to frame the Spintzs by killing Sergei, attempted to seduce Vikram as an alibi, attempted to kill Nick and Audrey, only to get Suzi and Poisoned Cavendish, knowing he wouldn't rest until he found out who Suzi's killer was. Grace reveals that she is Quince’s child that “died” and that his money truly belongs to her but denies being the killer. Delacroix asks what other proof they have and says they need evidence to make an arrest, much to the Spitzs' dismay. As Ballard leaves, Audrey demands she take off her hat. Ballard refuses as Vikram bought it for her. Audrey remembers that Nick hit the masked killer in the head with a plate which would've left a bruise. She also asks Ballard why she'd be wearing a hat after getting her hair done. When Ballard asks Audrey how she knows, Nick responds it's because she's a hairdresser. Delacroix demands that Ballard remove her hat. When she refuses, he takes it off and upon turning around to try and get it back, everyone sees the red Blood mark on her head. Ballard takes out a gun and threatens to shoot everyone. Juan Carlos attempts to stop her only for her to hit him with her gun. Ballard takes Audrey hostage, but Nick grabs the Colonel's gun and shoot's Ballard in her right arm, causing her to lose grip of Audrey and fall down unconscious, even though he was trying to aim for Ballard's foot. Ballard is taken by paramedics and is then arrested for her actions, while Juan Carlos is later found out as her accomplice as he convinced her to commit these crimes since he blamed Quince for an accident his father had where he had lost both of his legs, then accidently gets killed by a tour bus. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Female Category:Comedy Villains Category:Golddiggers Category:Murderer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mastermind Category:Imprisoned Category:Psychopath Category:Black Widows Category:Stalkers Category:Greedy Category:Siblings Category:Incriminators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Changer